1. Technical Field
The technology of this disclosure pertains generally to filters, and more particularly to filters using microelectromechanical systems (MEMS).
2. Background Discussion
Power consumption in electronics is a continual area of research. Lower power produces longer device life, and hopefully leads to sensor motes that will never require battery replacement during their useful lifetimes.